Things Are Going To Be Okay
by Genevieve
Summary: This is my contest entry to Laykii-chan odd couple contest. It's an... I think the couple is called Hiori or is it Iokari? Anyways, it's a Cody/Kari fic. It's short and sweet, so I don't think I can give much of a summary. Just read if your curious. *War


Hi all , this is for Laykii-chan odd couple contest. It's an... I think the couple is called Hiori or is it Iokari? Anyways, it's a Cody/Kari fic. Don't like don't read. (Except you Loconik, you have to read it, sorry.)

Disclaimer: Let's see, should I do a standard disclaimer, or an humorous one... Choices, choices... What should I do.... *Sigh* I'll just say I don't own it. Should be enough... I hope...

Note: I don't know how old the characters are, so you decide, but it would be preferable if you make them older. Also, there is a minor mention of Yaoi. If you don't know what Yaoi is, it's two boys that like each other.

Well, on to the fic, and please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a cold winter morning, the ground was dusted with a light layer of snow and kids were dressed in snowsuits, ready to build snowforts, snowman or anything else you can do with snow.

In the street a boy named Cody Hida was heading home after an intensive Kendo training session .

He walked along minding his own business untill he heard a sound. A cry. More precisely an animal cry.

"Moooeww!"

Even more precisely, a cat. Cody looked around trying to locate it. It took some time but he eventually spotted it. It was in a tree close by, and obviously unable to climb down.

"Moooewwww!" The cat meowed at him.

"Hey little kitty. Why did you go up there if you didn't know how to came down?" Cody mused at the cat. The cat only response was to look pleadingly at him. The brown haired boy chuckled. "Don't worry, little kitty, I'll get you down." He said to the hazelnut and white coloured cat.

He started to climb the huge tree. It was huge indeed, but he managed to make it all the way up to where the cat was. "See, you didn't have to worry little kitty, told you I would come and get you."

The cat approached him and started to purr. "That's a good little boy, now, I should bring you down." He started to climb down but heard another cry. But this time it was from a girl, not an animal.

"Meeko! Meeko where are you?!!!" The girl's screamed out. Her voice was trembling, and it was almost as if she was holding back tears. Cody looked to where the voice was coming from, which was just below him. The girl had light brown hair that reached to her chin where it was held on the sides by two red hairpins. That was all he could see from his vantage point, but it was all he needed to recognise the person.

"Kari!?" He called. The girl, or as Cody called, Kari, raised her head and saw him. She gave him an odd look, suprised he was in a tree. "What are you doing?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Why are you in a tree?"

"Oh, that..." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I found a cat in the tree that couldn't get down, so I decided to rescue it." He explained.

"A cat?" Kari asked with excitement in her voice. "Does it have hazelnut and white fur?" She demanded

"It does bu--" He was about to ask how she knew what the cat he was holding looked like, that but she cut him off.

"You've found him! You've found Meeko!!" She exclaimed in relief.

"This is your cat?" He asked.

"Yes he is. Could you please bring him down? Please." Cody nodded, and descended with Meeko in one arm. Once he reached the ground, Kari rushed over and picked up her cat from his hands.

"Thank god Meeko, you're okay. I was so worried" She said as she hugged her cat tightly. "I didn't want to lose you." She was trying to hold back sobs.

_'Man, Kari is very protective of her cat... She seems so bent out of shape... '_ The realisation just hit him.... T.K... Kari and T.K were dating and Kari seemed very attached to him, but he had broke it off for another person. Izzy, to be exact. Kari couldn't really do anything but let it be, but it must be hurting a lot and her cat must be her confident, because she's not the one to impose herself upon others. _'Poor Kari... I hope she'll get over it..."_

"Hey, Kari are you going to be okay?" He queried. She looked at him a bit ashamed of her actions, you know, a teen girl mothering her cat that much. It must have been a weird sight to see.

"Yeah, I'm going to be find. I was just so worried about Meeko. Thanks for finding him. "She gave him a small smile.

"It was nothing, but I was referring to your break-up. I haven't seen you since, and--"

"It's okay, really. There was nothing I could do. I mean, if thats how T.K is, then let him be that way. I can't change what kond of person he is.... Even though I wish with all my heart that T.K was still with me..." She choked on a sob. "Oh T.K... Why?" she let herself fall to the ground crying. Meeko got free from her grip, and ran away, scared by Kari's actions. Kari's weeping got more intense. Cody bent down and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"It's okay Kari. Everything will be o--"

"No it won't! I lo--"

"Yes it will, trust me it will." He said sternly, lifting her light brown tear stricken eyes to his honest emerald green eyes. "Trust me..."

She looked into his eyes deeply.

"It will..." He repeated

She advanced her face to his.

"I trust you..." She whispered as she gently placed her lips on his.

Things are going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all for my contest entry to Laykii-chan odd couple contest. Hope you all like it. I know it's short, but I didn't feel like doing a long fic. Oh and sorry if your mad at me because I mentioned that Izzy and T.K are together. I just thought that because it's is an odd couple contest, the more odd couples the more chances to win....

Well I hope I'm getting better at romance, because my other romance fic didn't quite turn out as a romance. *Thinks of ['_Changing Appearance_'][1]*.......*Sweatdrop* Ohh, speaking of _'[Changing Appearance'][1] _I'm planing to do a sequel! Yep, here's the couple s for anyone who wants to know: Kensuke, Jyoushiro, Yakari, Tayako and of course the couple that is supposed to be in_[ 'Changing Appearance'][1]_ that I will not mention for the sake of those who haven't read it.

Well, that's all for my announcements, except that, Loconik, sorry. For what? The odd couples, no Takari... putting you through Jyoushiro... You know..... But hehe... you'll forgive me right? Oh, and thanks for everything you do.

Merry Christmas to everybody. But mostly to the people who review me. Why? 'Cuz they review me, of course. So to those who review me, thanks, Merry Christmas, Happy New year, and Happy Birthday! Wait, it's my birthday that's coming soon, not yours. Oh well.

Please Review!!! Love to get them.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=125047



End file.
